


Proceed with Caution

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Proceed with Caution

"Sit down," Severus demanded as soon as Harry walked through the door.

"Hello to you, too," he replied grinning but Severus's expression didn't change. In fact, he looked a bit ill. "Are you all right?" He reached out to touch Severus's arm but he pulled his hand away before Harry could reach him.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with me," Severus replied, though not very convincingly in Harry's opinion. He frowned but sat down as Severus had instructed.

"Then what's so important that you snap at me the moment I get home?"

"I didn't snap at you." Severus swallowed and turned away. "Perhaps I did," he added more softly. "This is difficult for me."

"Maybe if I knew what you were talking about, I could help." Harry wanted to get up and wrap his arms around Severus but knew it was best to wait him out when he got into one of his moods. 

"We've been living together for some time now. However, we've never discussed our future plans."

Harry blinked, not sure which direction Severus was headed and he definitely didn't want to step in it. Conversations with Severus often held unexpected traps. Harry's motto was 'proceed with caution' whenever there was anything up for discussion. 

"I'd thought we'd continue as we have been," he replied, hoping that was an acceptable non-answer. 

Severus nodded. "I felt similarly." He paused, then added, "Things have _changed_."

"Oh?" Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. "I see." 

Severus scowled at him. "No, I don't believe you do."

Irritated, Harry snapped back, "Instead of talking in circles, why don't you just come out and say whatever it is you need to say!"

"I'm…" Severus trailed off, fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes? You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," he said, voice barely a whisper. Harry would have thought he'd imagined it but there was no possible way to mistake the words for anything else. All the fight and bluster seemed to go out of Severus then and he sat wearily in the chair across the table from Harry.

"I—I don't know what to say," Harry said honestly and Severus turned toward him.

"I won't terminate the pregnancy." His tone was so harsh Harry felt as if he'd been slapped.

"I'd never ask you to," he replied, sure the hurt was evident in his voice. Before Severus could say anything else, Harry continued. "I'm shocked. I never imagined becoming a father but it's not unwelcome. Not at all."

"I assume I will be able to count on your support for the child?" Severus said. There was still a note of hesitation, uncertainty in his tone and Harry realised he had little time to defuse whatever bomb was waiting to go off in Severus's psyche. 

"Of course, Severus." He reached across the table, palm up. Severus looked at his hand then back up into his eyes. Harry left himself open should Severus want to use Legilimency but he didn't. 

Finally Severus looked away, but not before taking Harry's hand in his.


End file.
